1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ice skates and roller skates and in particular to components for attaching skating boots to ice skate blades and roller skate frames.
2. Existing Practices and Structures
Prior art boot mounting systems are extremely difficult to adjust, particularly under competitive conditions where split second adjustments are sometimes necessary for peak performance. Common shortcomings of previous attachment systems include assembly and adjustment difficulties, a lack of appropriate adjustment range, the requirement for special custom made parts, and the possibility of disabling an entire skating boot as a result of stripping threads on a nut or bolt component which is affixed permanently to the skating boot.